earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Yz
History (Submitted by Fish-Sticks) Muse: Creation Before Yz was known as Yz, Yz was a simple vorpal entity, known as a "Muse" or an Under-Monitor. These beings were created long ago at the whim of the Monitor to explore the space beyond the Murums, a task which tainted many of the Under-Monitors with the "Bleed" and caused them to be unable to be dispelled at the conclusion of their mission. The Monitor salvaged some and bestowed them with some semblance of identity. Some were then given duties or told to merely wait until called upon. Those which could not be saved, for they were far too corrupted by the Bleed which made them unpredictable and chaotic, were imprisoned. This Muse was the latter. This Muse was locked away with the likes of Mobius, the first entity to self-name. Muse: Prehistory - 1985 Imprisoned, this Muse began to realize they were different than the others. So many of them joined with Mobius in an attempt to have a morsel of this concept of identity to satisfy the craving that had begun to take hold of so many of their kind. But this Muse was different. This Muse did not want to join with Mobius, this Muse wanted to be unique or if that were impossible, this Muse wanted to be someone, anyone, other than Mobius. This strong desire to form their own identity saved this Muse from a forced joining when Mobius seized control of the prison, but it did not save this Muse from Mobius' constant abuses. Muse: 1895 - 1896 The Muse finally had a chance to escape Mobius' abuses when the Muse discovered that Mobius was reaching out to a servant outside of their prison to weaken the wall. When the breach opened, this Muse seized their moment by knocking Mobius over. The Muse jumped through the hole and sealed the gap from the other side to contain Mobius. But when this Muse did plug the hole, Mobius' servants on the other side reacted violently, capturing and torturing this Muse. Mobius' Harbinger, a crazed pirate captain, began to prepare a second ritual meant to reopen the gap the Muse had sealed, intending for the Muse to be the sacrifice. The Muse reached out for help and rescue did come at the last possible moment. The Muse aided in the ensuing fight even though it was certain suicide due to the Muse's weakened state. A child was injured in the battle and the Muse chose to join with the dying girl to save her life, but also to save the Muse too. When the girl was saved, she was brought before the Monitor to be made whole. As the girl chose to take a new name, this Muse was given a name when the Monitor issued her a pardon and named her "Yz, the Thunderbolt". Yz, the Thunderbolt: 1896 - Present Yz and her host, Jonni, became the best of friends. They traveled the cosmos to find Jonni's father. Yz was the guide, but she now was seeing it through Jonni's eyes, and she felt incredibly more appreciative of it. Jonni went on to a career as a Continuity Cop, DEO Agent, and even a mother. Yz remained with her through all of it, soaking in all these new and wonderful experiences.Network Files: Jonni Thunder 3 (Yz) Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) There are some old passages in Badhnisian occult literature referring to a strange djinn of Yz's basic description with a similar name that was obsessed with the number seven. I wonder if this prison which Yz was once part of was somehow accessed through the magic lamps of old lore. With the merging of most of these entities into Mobius, that may explain why there has been a huge drop in djinn sightings. Threat Assessment Resources * Vorpal Physiology: Yz is an entity created by the Monitor and contaminated by the Bleed. ** Cosmic Awareness: Being a creation of vorpal energy, created by the Monitor, Yz has a measure of the Monitor's supreme perception. This allows her to see the universe in ways beyond mortal understanding. ** Electrical Transmutation: Yz can transform herself into pure electricity to travel through wires and pass through metallic surfaces. Though this is somewhat slower than her teleportation, it can be far more accurate. ** Flight: Yz can defy gravity with immense ease and is usually floating rather than standing, sitting, or walking. Outside of an atmosphere, Yz can travel faster than light for short periods of time. While on a planet, Yz can reach speeds of approximately Mach 12 (9,207 MPH / 14,800 KPH). ** Enhanced Cosmic Resilience: Yz is highly resistant to cosmic powers and influences. ** Nigh-Immortality: Yz is essentially immortal. She does not age, fall ill, and can only be harmed by a few things. If she is somehow "killed", she can usually reform herself in a matter of hours or days and soon be at full power. ** Teleportation: Yz is able to instantly travel herself and one other person of Yz's own approximate size to any location she has previously visited or can imagine through thorough description or familiarity with a particular subject associated with that place. It should be noted that Yz often misses the mark by anywhere from a few yards to several miles. ** Vorpal Blast: Yz can emit a vorpal blast from her hands. This looks much like a pink lightning bolt and behaves much like electricity. This attack is rather powerful at full potency, so Yz rarely uses it at such levels. At lower levels, she can use this ability for a variety of utilitarian purposes, such as recharging Jonni's cell phone or short-circuiting an electrical lock. ** Vorpal Projection: By declaring "Cei-U" (pronounced 'say you'), Jonni can release the vorpal entity Yz from her body. While Yz is thus projected, Jonni loses some of her abilities but retains an empathic connection to Yz. If Jonni says "Cei-U" again, Yz will be compelled to return. * Joining to Human Host: Yz was joined with the human girl Rebecca Tane, who is now known as Jonni Thunder. This joining has had positive effects on both the host and the Under-Monitor. Yz grants Jonni a portion of Yz's cosmic power, and in turn, Jonni gives Yz a heightened sense of identity and also a wider range of emotional experience and a rational perspective which escapes most Under-Monitors. Weaknesses * Obedience to Human Host: Yz is compelled to obey Jonni. * Limited Power when Submerged in Water: As Yz displays her power in an electrical form, she is severely depowered in water (rain is not bothersome). * Unpredictability: Yz also has odd, unpredictable behavioral quirks that can cause issues. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 7 - Legendary * Ranged: 7 - Legendary * Strategy: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average Trivia and Notes Trivia * Thunderbolt has a Threat Assessment ranking of 141, marking her as a Severe Threat. Notes * In the comics Yz is male. * Velma's supplemental report is a nod to Yz origin as Badhnisian djinn. Links and References * Appearances of Yz * Character Gallery: Yz Category:Characters Category:Monitor Scouts Category:Immortality Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Pink Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Pink Skin Category:Submitted by Fish-Sticks Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Severe Threat Category:The Monitor Sphere Category:Genderbent Characters